Child's Play
by Pansychic27213
Summary: A collection of hurt/comfort moments in the lives of young!Thor and young!Loki! :) Adorableness is adorable.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There wasn't enough stuff out there with kid!Loki for me, so I wrote this. Warnings for bullies, kidnappings, and Loki being kind of a cry baby. Although really, the guy has an excuse... I mean, he was physically weak and bullied all growing up, so it's not too surprisingly. Plus, Thor doesn't do him any favors by shielding him all the time. Truthfully, I think Loki mostly cries when he's younger or when he's with Thor. So it's not too bad...**

**Ages: Thor-12, Loki-9**

**Child's Play**

-{[(•)]}-

As was common for the two, the brothers were dueling again. The nine year old held a wooden make-shift sword and shield, and the twelve year old was using his own make-shift hammer. The smaller of the two ducked under his brother's swings to attack his exposed weak points, such as the back of his knees and his sides. The taller boy used the hammer as a mere extension of his arm, swinging it with speed and precision.

The black haired child gasped and lifted his shield to cover his head as his blonde elder brought the hammer down over his head. Using the momentum, the shorter tucked into a barrel roll and struck his brother's back.

The two battled like this for a while, one utilizing his wits, the other his strength. Ultimately, the fight had to swing in one direction or the other eventually.

The older brother faked a move before curving his hammer and knocking the sword from the younger's hand. The child squeaked and tried to shake his hand of the sting, but his brother gave him no time and kept swinging with all his might. The dark haired boy cried out in surprise and used both of his hands to hold up his shield to defend himself.

His brother was getting too deep in the fight. Blue eyes glowed with a fierce passion for the battle, unaware of anything else. Green eyes widened as the shield was knocked from the boy's hands.

The smaller boy clutched his hand to his chest, worrying about how much his little fingers hurt. Without looking, he realized they could be broken. But he didn't have any time to consider this as his older brother brought his hammer down once more and knocked his legs out from under him.

The blonde sat on the black haired child's chest, the handle of his hammer slowly crushing his windpipe. The younger boy gasped for air and pushed against the elder.

"B-brother," he choked quietly. "Y-you're strength-!"

The blue eyed boy snapped out of his daze. He immediately scrambled backwards and tossed his hammer aside. The green eyed boy coughed weakly, rubbed his throat, and sat up carefully. He winced and cradled his hand against his chest.

"C-control, Thor. We were working on control," the child croaked. He weakly tried to stand. His older brother rushed forward to aide him.

"I know, Loki," he mumbled apologetically. "I cannot help it. And when will I ever need to control myself in battle? Everyone who attacks me is my enemy. It is them who I shall be fighting, not my allies." He gently lifted the smaller boy to a standing position.

"I cannot walk, Thor. You got my legs, remember?" Loki sighed quietly and winced when he sifted.

"Do you think your ankle is broken?" The blonde fretted and carefully knelt down to lift his brother's pant leg. The black haired child squeaked and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders to steady himself.

"Probably," he cringed. Thor glanced up anxiously.

"I am sorry, brother. I did not mean to harm you so," he repeated. "How is your hand?"

"Not much better," the green eyed child huffed. The blue eyed preteen grabbed the smaller appendage and examined it carefully.

"I definitely broke three of your fingers," the older frowned sadly. Loki hissed and brought his hand back to his chest. He sniffled softly and held back tears of pain.

"You must learn to control your strength. You always strike with all your power. You get tired far too easily, which will be your demise. That is why you duel with me. I am much weaker than everyone, and my pain is your punishment," the black haired child explained.

"I know. It does not make me any less sorry," Thor whispered. Both children knew and understood that for some reason, Loki was much physically weaker than the rest of their people. Luckily, his wit and strategy made up for it in battle. It was his only defense against the other children and adults.

The blonde gently lifted his brother and cradled him to his chest. Loki leaned tiredly against Thor's chest, swinging his legs quietly, resting his broken hand in his lap, and clutching his big brother's shirt with his other hand. Teasingly, the elder pressed a kiss to his smaller counterpart's forehead. Loki just rolled his eyes.

"Will you just take me to the infirmary already? If we don't take care of this, it could get infected. Or worse."

"Right," Thor nodded and set off in the direction of their family nurse. As they walked, the smaller child noticed a growing pain in his lungs and throat. Thor must have hit him too harshly. His throat was starting to bruise, and he found himself panting for breath. A quivering hand gripped Thor's shirt tightly.

Silently, Loki's chest trembled with the effort to keep breathing. He coughed weakly.

"B-brother," he whispered. His eyelids fluttered shut, concealing his bright green irises. "I-I can't..." He coughed roughly, a little blood coming out.

"L-Loki?!" The older brother gasped. He made a startled, frightened sound and sprinted the rest of the way. "He's badly injured!"

The nurse squeaked and turned around in surprise. "Prince Loki?!" She instantly took the gasping boy from his elder brother, but his grip never released Thor's shirt. The blonde cried quietly as he was forced to pry his brother's fingers off. He choked on a small sob.

"P-please do not die, Loki. I-I am sorry. Y-you are my little brother; you cannot l-leave me!" He whispered and swallowed quickly. The nurse was examining the black haired child with beautiful golden magic, but she couldn't seem to find the problem. "W-who will teach me how to c-control myself?"

"Prince Thor, I have to ask you to leave. Please, for your own wellbeing. Just wait right outside the door," the nurse ordered swiftly as she moved to gather her supplies. The blue eyed child nodded shakily and hurried out. He leaned against the wall just beyond the doorframe.

Inside, the nurse was casting spells, winding bandages, and doing everything she could to help the suffering boy.

All too soon, the sun had set over Asgard.

The nurse wiped sweat from her brow and smiled proudly at her work. She gently stroked some hair from Loki's face just as he began to stir. Dull green eyes opened slowly.

Moments later, the woman's face appeared outside the door. Thor was slumped against the wall, fast asleep. She smiled warmly and stepped out to shake him awake.

"He is asking for you."

Thor stood as quickly as he could and ran into the room. He grabbed Loki's hand with tears in his deep, blue eyes. The dark haired child tiredly turned to look at his brother; his eyes were dim with pain and tiredness.

"Thor," he breathed happily. He smiled softly and squeezed his hand. It felt so weak to his brother. The blonde just shook his head rapidly.

"I have not yet wrapped his ankle and hand. I am sorry," the nurse interrupted. "I was a bit more concerned about his chest..."

"I understand," Thor whispered. He turned to leave.

"N-no!" Loki choked and tried to sit up. He whimpered quietly and fell back against the table.

"Please, Prince Loki. Do not strain yourself. Prince Thor, you do not have to leave; I think it will be better if you stay," the nurse commented as she moved to work on the child's leg. Loki's grip tightened on his brother's hand.

"Shh," Thor comforted. "It is alright. I am here." He crawled on to the table with his brother and gently lifted him into his lap. Loki instantly turned and buried his face in Thor's shirt, not releasing his hand. Using his free hand, the blonde comfortingly stroked his little brother's dark hair.

The nurse silently grabbed Loki's damaged hand and began to take care of it.

The smaller boy moved his grip from his big brother's hand to his shirt. Tiny tears leaked from his eyes.

"I am sorry," Thor soothed as best he could. The nurse finished and let the older prince take his brother from the infirmary. The blue eyed preteen once again lifted his brother and carried him out. Loki had fallen asleep by the time they reached their dormitories.

-{[(•)]}-

**A/N: Oh, and Loki's also kind of clingy... I think it's adorable. Your thoughts? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ages: Thor-10, Loki-7. Warnings for bullying and murder of books...**

"Hey, Odinson!" A gruff voice called. The seven year old squeaked and spun on his heels. He clutched his books to his chest and smiled as pleasantly as he was able without showing his inner anxiousness. "You still the runt of the family?"

Loki's smile disappeared. He scoffed quietly.

"Are you still the brute of yours?" He retorted. The larger teen didn't seem to like that as he knocked the books from the boy's hands and pushed him roughly into the nearest wall. The dark haired child cried out quietly and slid to the ground. His hands came up to clutch his head as tears leaked from his eyes.

"You're such a crybaby, Odinson," the golden eyed fourteen year old mocked. "And you really should respect your elders."

Loki puffed out his chest and hotly replied, "And you should really respect your prince!" He shrunk back when the boy approached.

"A runt like you should learn not to have such a smart mouth." The taller male picked up the green eyed boy's books and began to rip out the pages. Loki's eyes widened and he reached out vainly.

"No! Wait!"

The older teen laughed maniacally and let the rest of the pages flutter to the ground. More tears welled up in the younger's eyes as he watched the fluttering light shining in between the papers.

"Are you going to cry again, Odinson?" A laughing voice taunted.

"I will tell my father!" Loki finally cried as hot tears trickled down his cheeks. "I may not be able to punish you, but he can!" It wasn't much, but it was the only solution he could come up with at the time.

"I do not think you will," the larger boy sneered. He grabbed the smaller boy's dark hair and slammed his head against the wall again. Loki shouted weakly and reached up to grip the boy's hand, trying to remove it from his hair.

"Stop it!" He whimpered.

"Tell me you will not talk to your father about this," the teen growled and repeated his harsh actions.

"Leave me be!"

"Not until you give me your word! You will not tell your father!" Golden eyes shone with a dark intensity. Loki's clamped his eyes shut and tried to hold back tears. If he didn't tell his father, who would stop the bully? "Give me your word!" The green eyed child cried out pitifully at a sharp yank on his hair.

"Release him," an authoritative voice commanded. The teen looked up from his prey and met the threatening blue eyes of the ten year old prince. His hand trembled and lost its grip on the dark hair. Loki took the opportunity to sprint behind his brother and bury himself in his side, sniffling all the while and holding back more tears. Thor wrapped a gentle arm around the boy. His eyes were warm when they looked upon him, but they became cold when they rested on the older teen.

"L-look, Prince Thor," the fourteen year old stuttered. "It was just a little bit of fun-" The blonde looked back to his littler brother.

"Loki? Were you having fun?" He questioned cooly. Loki choked on another cry and shook his head. Thor nodded and stared at the male with darkness hidden just behind the surface of his composure. "Have you nothing else to say for yourself?"

"I am deeply sorry. I apologize a hundred times," the golden eyed boy nodded quickly and knelt into a bow.

"I do not believe that you would have apologized if I had not come along. Are you not sorry for hurting my brother? Only for being caught?" The blonde frowned. He sighed. "Come, Loki. This coward is worth none of our time nor efforts. Not even father would bother with someone like him. It would be a waste."

The blue eyed boy quietly led his younger brother away from the scene. When they were along, he wrapped both arms around Loki in a gentle hug.

"How is your head?" He asked softly. He tucked a lock of dark hair behind Loki's ear.

The younger boy looked down sadly and whispered, "It hurts." Thor smiled comfortingly and kissed his forehead. "I am more upset about my books, brother. He ripped out all of the pages." Thor huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I will help you get new ones, better ones that you will enjoy much more." Loki nodded appreciatively. "Little brother, tell me if there is someone hurting you. I do not like it when you cry."

"Sorry," the green eyed child mumbled. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his older brother. "Thank you, Thor. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ages: Thor-14, Loki-11. Warnings for nightmares. At 11 I was still having nightmares, so don't judge Loki. :(**

"Thor?!" Loki squeaked. "What is happening?!" He backed away as his brother approached with a dark gleam in his eyes, which were no longer a bright sky blue, but instead a deep blood red.

"Do you really not understand, Loki?" The blonde mocked as he tapped his hammer against his hand. It was still his make-shift hammer, but the head was now made of thick, heavy metal. The dark haired child shrunk away from his older brother. "I have finally realized that I do not actually love you. In fact," his eyes flashed, "I hate you."

"Brother?!" Loki cried and wiped his eyes as torrents of tears poured from them. "Why- w-why would you say something like that?"

"It is the truth. What else would I tell you, _dearest_ brother?" The taller boy smirked tauntingly.

"B-but-!" The green eyed child tried to argue, but a blow from his brother's hammer knocked him to the ground. "T-Thor-" He choked out quietly. Sobs wracked his chest; his brother just laughed.

Loki whimpered and shifted, opening his eyes. Tears leaked to the pillow beneath his head. He grabbed his stuffed cat and held it close. The dark haired child silently wiped his eyes and pulled himself from the covers. He shivered when his feet made contact with the floor.

Bright green eyes peeked around the corner as the eleven year old snuck past the guards to his brother's dormitory. He silently pushed open the door and crawled into his brother's bed. Thor unconsciously wrapped his arm around his smaller brother. Loki pulled himself against his brother's strong chest and clutched his nightshirt, staining it with frightened tears.

"Do not ever abandon me, brother," he whispered. "Please stay with me forever." Thor shifted sleepily and tugged the littler body closer. "Please do not cease loving me, even if I hurt you. Even if I destroy everything, please do not leave me by myself. I cannot exist without you."

"Of course, brother. Do not speak of such things; sleep," the blonde yawned tiredly, eyes still closed. The brothers drifted to the land of dreams together.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ages: Thor-13, Loki-10. Warnings for descriptions of illness.**

**Loki is not an Asgardian, he's a frost giant. The frost giants live on a completely different realm; they weren't made for living in Asgard. Therefore, Loki has allergic reactions to certain foods and get sick when certain kinds of pollen start drifting around.**

The ten year old sneezed softly and pulled the blankets tighter around him. His kept his eyes clamped shut against the pounding migraine that assaulted his poor head. He shivered despite the heat, and a few coughs made his whole body tremble.

"Why does this happen to you every year?" The blonde sighed as he set the tray with broth and juice on the bedside table. "Every spring you becoming violently ill."

"M-maybe it is something in the a-air," Loki shuddered. One dulled green eye opened slowly before sliding closed again. He ignored his inner agony and forced himself to sit up to eat his own broth.

"I could help you," Thor fretted as he hovered over his ailing brother. "I used to feed you your stew, remember?" He fluffed Loki's pillows and adjusted them for him. "Is there anything you need? Can I get anything for you?"

"B-brother," the dark haired preteen coughed. "L-let the servants do that. I want you h-here with me." Thor nodded worriedly and licked his lips.

"You will be alright?"

Loki huffed and let the spoon drop into the bowl. He looked at his brother with a tired glare. "I've been just fine every y-year so far." He sneezed.

"Here, drink some berry juice."

"Thor!" The green eyed boy groaned. He rolled his eyes and attempted to eat his soup once more. Abruptly, coughs wracked his already weak form. The spoon fell once more.

"Loki!" The blue eyed teen cried. He grabbed the sides of his brother's face. "Do not die on me now!"

"I-I am not dying!" Loki cried as his eyebrows furrowed. He slapped his brother's hands away.

"I am worried! I am just trying to assist you!" The blonde protested. Loki glared coldly.

"Y-you are just being annoying," he frowned. He sighed and set the broth aside. He wasn't hungry anyway- not with Thor hovering over him like that. He laid back down and fixed the blankets once more.

Thor stood off to the side awkwardly, unsure how to respond or what to do. He shifted his feet and looked to the door. Loki didn't seem to want him here right now, despite what he said...

"I understand," Thor smiled warmly to hide his hurt. Loki was the one in pain; he shouldn't have to worry about something so petty as hurt feelings. "I will just go take a bath."

"Alright," Loki sighed, realizing he probably made the blonde upset. He coughed weakly into his fist. He barely heard the door close behind the thirteen year old.

Maybe if he just slept, he could apologize when he was feeling a bit better. Going for a while without sleep was taking its toll on the poor boy.

Just as he closed his eyes, more coughs worked their way out of his throat. The dark haired preteen hacked and wheezed, but he just couldn't seem to get any air! Suddenly, his mouth began to water, and his stomach churned. The boy grabbed the bucket nearby and vomited.

He panted slightly for a moment before coughing and throwing up again. He whimpered weakly and wiped his mouth, only to empty his stomach once more. He coughed roughly and flopped down on the bed. His forehead glistened with sweat.

Loki whined quietly.

This was the moment when he needed someone to help him drink. Why did he push Thor away like that? Even if he was annoying, he still could have been useful...

The dark haired child sneezed, coughed, and rolled over because he had to throw up again. Only this time, there was nothing left to throw up...

Blood splattered from Loki's mouth into the bucket.

Green eyes widened in shock and fear. He coughed weakly, more blood dribbling down his chin.

He tried to take deep breaths and calm himself, but his panic only made him more sick and he threw up even more blood. He managed a small cry of pain in between coughs and sneezes and vomiting.

"H-help," he called in a broken voice; it sounded weak even to his own ears. His chest heaved as he hacked up more blood. Sweat and blood dripped from his face, and his hands trembled as he forced himself to sit up.

He had to get help...

Loki barely managed to stand, and his legs almost collapsed under his weight. Still, he stumbled forward to the door. His vision blurred, and the world tilted violently to the side.

Someone caught him.

His hands instinctively grabbed their shirt.

"You fool. Stay in bed." He was gently lifted and brought back to the covers. He was wrapped in the blankets before his aide tutted worriedly. "You are coughing up blood... I will fetch the nurse." Loki panted quietly and whined. He didn't want to be alone again; what if he started to throw up? Or what if he fell into a coma? "I will be back soon, brother."

Green eyes slid to a close only when his brother's hand wrapped around his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ages: Thor-11, Loki-8. Warnings for kidnappings.**

**Okay, seriously? Odin is such a jerk, I wouldn't be surprised if he cheated someone out of their money. He used Loki to do once or twice upon a time!**

**Also, seriously? Loki and Thor are both princes. There is no way that they have never been kidnapped or endangered, especially as children.**

The eight year old hummed a strange tune under his breath as he walked along, reading his newest book. His steps were light and merry; a smile graced his features. Green eyes flickered up to a sound at the end of the hall.

The dark haired child came to a halt. He lowered his book and stared forward curiously. "Hello?" He called and stepped toward the source of the noise. Something shifted. "Who is there?"

He soon found himself in front of a door. The boy tilted his head to the side in thought. Maybe it was one of those bullies trying to scare him? Could it be Thor? Thor didn't like to scare him, though... What if it was a thief?!

Nervous, the green eyed prince pushed open the door and stepped in. It was dark in the room, despite the time of day. The curtains were closed, and the lights were off. It was eerily silent.

"T-Thor?" Loki questioned and stepped in further. He spun around when something moved to his right. "T-this is not funny, Thor!" He frowned anxiously and glanced around. Something darted across the room at his left. He gasped and turned to bolt from the room. A large hand clapped over his mouth, and a second hand grabbed on to his forearm.

Loki squeaked and fought against the strong hold. He was yanked backwards and pinned against someone's chest. Dark purple swirls of magic spread from his captor's feet and danced around them. All too quickly, the boy's wrists were tied behind his back with magic bonds. The kidnapper lifted him up and threw him over their shoulder.

"Oof!" He grunted. "L-let me go! Release me at once! Put me down!" The dark magic teleported them away.

When Loki looked up again, they were in a much brighter place, even if it was still very dark. He was set down, and he shrunk back from the broad figure that towered over him. As he fearfully backed away, he tripped over a small stone and fell down. He winced and pained tears came to his eyes.

One of the figure's giant hands came down and wiped his eyes. Loki whimpered and cowered away, his dark bangs hiding his terrified face from view. The hand retracted.

"I am sorry. I did not intend to scare you. I had hoped to lure the braver one," a deep voice assured. The child's green eyes widened in shock, and he pushed himself back into a corner.

"W-what do you want with my brother?" He demanded as strongly as he could, which honestly wasn't much for a frightened eight year old.

"Odin owes me a great deal, and he refuses to return the deeds I have done for him. I seek to gain what he will not give me," the man rumbled. "I planned to take your brother as the hostage for the money Odin is to give to me, but he did not fall into my trap." Loki frowned and sniffled.

"Why my brother? W-why not me?" He asked. The large male sighed deeply.

"I do not wish for either of you to be harmed. I was to take the eldest because he seems to be more courageous. I did not wish to scare you," he explained.

"I-I'm just as brave as Thor," the dark haired boy mumbled sadly. He squeaked and hunkered back when the enormous man began to move.

"I will go send the message to your father about your disappearance." The man vanished into a different room.

Loki sniffled softly and looked around. He crossed his legs and thought long and hard. He didn't have much to work with in this room, and there was no clear escape route he could see. The child let out a weary sigh. What was he supposed to do?

Thor was obviously worth much more to their father. He was the first born; he was going to inherit the kingdom. It didn't matter what happened to Loki, because he was just the backup in case something happened to his brother. Odin always favored Thor anyway...

The green eyed child blinked away bitter tears and listened closely...

Abruptly, he stood and began to run through the abode. He looked for windows and doors- anything! And there it was at the end of the hall: the front door. Light filtered through a glass window at the top, and a fancy gold knob announced its purpose.

The eight year old let out a breath of relief and jogged forward. He turned around and carefully opened the door. Looking out, he realized he was somewhere in the depths of Asgard, a place in a forest surrounded by mountains. Even if he escaped, he probably couldn't find his way back...

Still! He had to try! Thor would definitely escape!

Taking a deep breath, the boy charged. Bright purple flashed, and the boy cried out as he was thrown backwards. He whimpered weakly as purple tendrils wrapped around him. A cage of solidified magic appeared, and the large man soon came from around the corner. He sighed and closed the front door.

Then he turned and knelt in front of the cage Loki was now trapped in. "I was trying to be nice. As I said, I am not here to scare you. I will not harm you." He exhaled lowly when he realized Loki was quivering. He stood and left the child alone.

The dark haired boy choked out a small sob. He couldn't even wipe his eyes...

"I-I want b-big brother~!" He wailed quietly, as he often found himself being more childish and needy when he was alone. He wept softly until he heard the loud storm outside.

Thunder and lightning.

Thor was really mad about something.

Loki took deep breaths to calm himself and wiped his eyes on his shoulders. He sniffled weakly and curled up in the corner of his cage. All he had to do was wait. His older brother would come for him eventually; he always did.

He didn't have to wait long.

The green eyed boy gasped and turned his face away when the front door was thrown across the hall. The wooden piece was obliterated as soon as it hit the wall. Loki shifted away from the door, afraid that his kidnapper was being attacked and he would be caught in the middle or maybe it was some-

It was Thor.

The young god of the sky looked ready to kill when he saw his brother looking even slightly for worse and bound in a cage. He growled lowly, and his blue eyes flashed in sync with the lightning outside.

This was about the time that the large man came back from the other part of the house. His eyes widened, and he silently stepped back, allowing the older brother to reach the younger. The blonde did not miss the opportunity.

"Brother, has he harmed you at all?" Thor demanded readily, about to beat anyone within an inch of their life who so much as laid a hand on Loki's head.

"N-no," the smaller boy admitted. "It was the door. I-it was enchanted, but I-I didn't know." His brother nodded and looked to the kidnapper.

"Release my brother at once," he ordered. The gigantic man shook his head slowly.

"I cannot. He cannot be set free until Odin has repeated his debt to me. Even if I truly wanted to, I could not break the spell," the kidnapper explained. Loki looked ready to cry again. Thor soothed him gently and offered a warm smile before turning back to the man.

"I will acquire this debt. How much does my father owe?" He asked. The older male shook his head.

"Odin must repay the debt. I will not accept money from a child."

"I'm not a child! I am the prince of Asgard and god of the sky! Tell me what is owed so I may free my brother!" The eleven year old shouted. The lightning flashed and thunder rumbled directly over the house, shaking it down to its foundations.

"B-Brother!" Loki emitted a frightened cry. Thor took a deep breath to calm himself and comfortingly hushed his brother.

"Prince Thor, if you will stay here and protect your brother, I will go to collect the debt from Odin," the man offered. The blonde thought about it for a moment before giving a nod of agreement. "Thank you." The kidnapper disappeared in his twisting vines of violet magic.

"What happened, Loki?" Thor mumbled and sat down. Rain poured just beyond the entrance way. The younger brother shivered slightly in the cold.

"I-I got caught by myself i-in a dark room. T-then he brought me here, a-and I tried to escape, b-but the enchanted door knocked m-me back and I was trapped in t-this cage," Loki answered softly. The blue eyed preteen sighed and reached through the bars to wipe some tears from his brother's face and tuck a lock of his dark hair behind his ear.

"Were you scared?" He continued, always gentle and loving. The smaller boy just nodded shakily. "It is okay. I am here now. I am sorry that I was unable to protect you earlier."

"N-neither of us could have known," Loki sighed and leaned into his brother's careful touch. He frowned sadly. "I am sorry for getting us into this mess at all."

"It is as you said; neither of us could have predicted this," Thor smiled. The storm quieted outside just as a small chest of gold appeared near the cage. The spell instantly dissipated, and Loki used his regained freedom to lunge forward and hug his brother with all of his might. "Do not hurt yourself!" The blonde laughed. They held each other close as they were teleported back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ages: Thor-8, Loki-5. Warnings for cute; may cause vomiting of rainbows and gold-spinning elves.**

**Little adorable Loki is adorable.**

"Brother, I cannot reach that high~!"

"Thor, you are too fast~!"

"Big Brother, it is too hot~!"

The black haired five year old sniffled and wiped his eyes. His blonde brother knelt beside him and ran his fingers through his hair. Tears dribbled out of the smaller boy's bright green eyes.

"What is wrong, little brother?" The blue eyed prince questioned gently with a graceful smile.

"Why am I so different, Thor?" Loki questioned miserably. "Why am I so much smaller than everyone else? Why can I not run as fast or go out when it is hot? Why am I weaker than others?"

Thor's blue eyes widened in surprise.

He laughed lightly.

"None of that matters, brother! So you are different; there is nothing wrong with that. You are just special!" Thor grinned and patted Loki's head. "Even if everyone else calls you mean names and teases you, I will always love you and protect you. You are my little brother, and it makes me happy to do so. Lean on me brother, and I will not fail you."

Loki giggled and nodded, happy that he could always have his big brother by his side.

-{[(•)]}-


End file.
